Most of known hydraulic flange spreaders use a hydraulic pump with their respective hydraulic flow hoses and pressure gauges of the system, which causes the operation thereof at the workplace to be complex because of their size and design of the tools. An example of fluid operation in a tool is European patent application EP 1 325 794 A1, which describes a fluid operated torque wrench having a cylinder portion (2) with a cylinder (4) having an axis (A) and a driving portion (3), two pistons (5, 8) movable in the cylinder along the axis (A). Said tool also comprises two ratchet-lever mechanisms (15, 19) located in the driving portion (3), and a fluid supply (16, 17) into the cylinder, so that when the fluid is supplied at opposite sides of the pistons (15), either one ratchet-lever mechanism (15) turns and the other (19) ratchets, or vice versa. In order to operate the tool, fluid must be injected from an outer source, and, as mentioned in the description of the document, the fluid supply is done through the fluid system (16) and (17), for which the torque wrench requires outer fluid supply for its operation.
In contrast, the present invention refers to a sealed hydraulic tool which is manually driven.